Stranded
by ChoppingBoard
Summary: Rin and Issei leaves school at a very late hour for some reason. RinXIssei. Read if you don't know who Issei is and why I did this hahahaha XD oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night.

A/N: Ok. I know that I'm in the middle of doing chapters for my already existing fics but I really have to put this on paper. I had this idea for 6 months and I'm sorry to say that this is NOT a RinXArcher fic. This is………………………………………..RinXIssei! For those of who don't know who Issei is, he is the glasses guy who spends his lunch time with Shiro. For starters, he dislikes Rin XD

Sounds twisted? I admit that I do have a knack for non-canon pairings and can think of the weirdest pairings XD (Het pairings XD)

Here goes nothing.

This is set before the Holy Grail War. Thus, no servants yet. Also, this is AUish because we know that Issei dislikes Rin throughout the anime. (I already used the word dislike but still did because I don't want to say he hates her XD) I am so weird XD

Please don't hate me for doing this. I was just bored XD

I'm still addicted to RinXArcher XD

**Stranded**

**By ChoppingBoard**

Rin cursed everything that came to her path as she ran towards the Homurabara Academy's gate. She was quite unlucky that day.

She accidentally dropped a gem somewhere in the school and had to find it no matter what. She waited until there weren't any students inside the school. She couldn't bare being seen in a frantic mood for such an object. A simple gem for them but a very precious artifact for the Tohsaka family and the entirety of the magi. It took her 3 hours to find it. A well spent 3 hours because she wouldn't know what to do if she lost it.

She bashed herself for her foolishness. _It's about 8pm now_. She looked at the dark sky being brightened by numerous stars. I hope the gate is still open.

Looking silly didn't bother her as she smiled while running toward the gate. She thought things couldn't get worse………………………..but it seemed kami-sama finds humor at her demise. THE GATE IS LOCKED.

Now she didn't know how to feel. The school's staff was not liable for this. It was 8pm, who in the right mind stays this late? She really really felt dim-witted.

"Tohsaka?"

Rin felt a pang of gladness when she heard a voice behind her. She looked at the direction of the voice and came face to face with the school's student body president.

"Issei Ryudo…"

"What are you doing here?" he asked coldly. He disliked Rin but was just surprised to see her there. He had to know why.

_Oh shoot! So much for stealthily looking for my gem_. "I left something here." She kept her calm façade even if she really felt like panicking.

"I see." _She might be doing some sort of incantation here. Where could she have placed her cauldron?!_ He imagined Rin putting gross ingredients to the liquid se stirred constantly while laughing evilly.

Issei always thought Rin was a witch. Her aloofness towards everybody made him think so.

"And you?" she replied.

"I always leave school at this hour. Student body stuff."

"So you have the key?" she still kept calm even if she was really excited.

"Uh…yeah…" he inserted his hand on his right pocket._ No! This can't be!_ He nervously searched his other pocket but still found nothing. He suddenly remembered it was carefully placed on their veranda.

"Is something wrong?"

"I left the key………………."

Silence.

_If only he wasn't here_. It would have been easy for her to cast a levitate spell on herself.(A/N: Extracted from reviews on my other fic: The Master Is In. Thanks trp0522 and glowie :) )

_Just my luck. I am officially stuck with Rin Tohsaka. I can actually climb up that wall_. He looked intently at the structure. He then shifted his gaze to Rin. _I don't like her but I'm gentlemanly enough not to leave her here. If I run off, she might do something wicked._ He imagined being choked after an intake of something from Rin and transforming into a hideous organism. He shook his head to erase his thoughts.

"I'll help you get up the wall. I can climb it myself anyway."

"Excuse me?" Rin felt embarrassed at his proposition_. I am wearing a skirt plus, I can actually get out of this darned situation myself. If only he hadn't shown up._

"It can definitely get us out of here." He sounded reassuring.

"Are you dense or just a pervert of some sort? There's no way I'll agree to that. I am wearing a SKIRT if you haven't noticed." She gripped the sides of her clothing for emphasis.

_Congratulations Issei Ryudo! You have just found another reason to abhor her. He lauded himself. What makes her think I am interested on her underwear? For kami-sama's sake! She might even be wearing granny panties!_ He imagined an ugly witch raising her skirt to reveal an awful looking panty.

A moment of silence made her conclude as to what Issei was thinking. "Are you actually imagining my underwear?! You perverted jerk!". She was blushing furiously and extremely pissed off.

"Excuse me I am not. And I don't think you're in the position to say so, you wit----" He trailed off as he remembered he was thinking aloud.

"What did you just call me?!"

"Nothing"

"I dare you Mr. Ryudo!"

"I said it's nothing. Forget about it."

If not for their stranded situation, she would have done something violent to the person across her.

Issei changed the topic right away. "I know you want to go home as badly as I do. Please consider my proposition."

She sighed. She doesn't have much of a choice, does she? "Ok. Just don't look."

"I'm not a pervert."

Issei bent down his body a little and entwined his palms to serve as a step.

"Ehem." Rin cleared her throat and made him look to the other direction.

He suddenly felt a force on his hands and flinched.

"Hold still, will you?"

"Okay..okay.." His impulse was just caused by the sudden female contact. She was neither heavy nor light. Just right. _Woah! Did I actually say that? Did I actually find something pleasing about her? _His palms suddenly didn't feel her weight.

"Ok. I'm up here now. Give me your hand." She extended her right arm for him.

Stubborn as he is, he ignored her arm. "I can do this on my own thank you very much. After all, I was the one who thought of this." He straightened his posture and readied himself to jump.

He leapt up and was hanging on his right hand. It would have been easy for him to do this on a normal day but today was different, he was with a girl. Rin Tohsaka I might add. He was having difficulty pulling himself up.

Rin at once put her hand over his to give him a hand.

Issei felt a blood rush in his head and let go. He landed on the ground on his behind. _So much for impressing her._ Did he just say impress her? He shook his head. This is weird.

"Are you ok?" she was startled at his predicament. "Should I go down there?" She wanted to assist him but he has to bear her weight again.

"I'm ok." He groggily stood up.

"Ok just give me your hand already."

_Ok, here goes nothing._ He grabbed her hand and was able to settle beside her. They held on each other to balance themselves.

Their closeness made them both blush. They were both not used to this kind of contact. More so, intimate contact. Issei wasn't actually girl-friendly and even dislikes the person in front of him. Rin, on the other hand, drove people away from her.

"Uh….I'll go first then catch you." He proposed.

"No, I am wearing a SKIRT, remember?"

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm no----"

She suddenly jumped. _Ouch. Something isn't right here._

"---not a pervert…." He followed suit and jumped as well.

Rin tried to straighten her posture but to no avail. She sprained her ankle.

"Don't move. I'll carry you home."

Again, the gentlemanly side of Issei prevailed over his personal feelings towards her.

_This sounds weird but if I didn't forget the keys, this would've happened. _He took a deep breath. He would have to touch her and have to be really close until they arrive at her house.

"No I can manage." _I will not let myself be swept off by him_. She tried to stand up again but the pain seemingly got worse.

"Don't be stubborn." _She'll be mad but what the hell. In this way we'll be able to go home now._ He went behind her and scooped up her body.

She tried to get off but his arms were strong. "I'm okay, please let me go." She tried to sound nice as possible but her actions showed otherwise.

"Please don't move. This makes it harder." He further tightened his grip on her. "Please…. I want to go home already."

She suddenly felt guilty. He had been helping her but all she did was whine.

He felt Rin relax and made him feel relaxed as well. "Good. Now, where should I take you?"

"Takana street." (A/N: Ok. I'm not really creative in making names up XD)

"Really?"

"You know you can leave me here if I'm out of way, being a burden or something." She swallowed her pride to say those things.

"No. It's actually near my house. I live at the Ryudoji temple." He then started walking. (A/N: Err.. I'm not really sure of the proximity of their houses. Let's just say this is a fanfic XD)

Silence. They looked like some runaway couple walking in the midst of the evening.

To lighten the mood, Rin initiated a conversation_. I must be giving him a hard time. This is the least I can do for him_. "I'm sorry if I acted like a ditz."

"No… I should be sorry for calling you a witch."

Her inner self smiled. Being a magi technically made her a witch. She just continued with the chat. "I'm sorry if I called you a pervert."

"Sorry. Things wouldn't have happened if I only didn't forget the keys."

"No. Don't blame yourself. I'm pretty glad I got to know things about you." Rin looked him in the eye.

He turned his gaze to the starry sky. "Me too."

They both knew everything would be different from thereon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxENDxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OMAKE

"This is my stop. You can put me down now." Rin told her carrier. (A/N: I can't think of any word other than carrier XD)

"This is your house?" his eyes widened at the vast manor while carefully putting Rin down.

"Yeah." She smiled at him.

"I actually thought you live in a chalet, complete with a chimney." Issei joked.

Veins popped out of Rin's forehead and readied a fist that would connect to his jaw. "I AM NOT A WITCH!"

XD

A/N: Sorry if this fic is really really bad. I'm really tired, I wrote this at 1-3am XD. And just wanted to upload something. Please leave a review :)


End file.
